Iridescent
by Redwho
Summary: Kehidupan Oh Sehun yang tak pernah tenang jika ada Kim Jongin di sekitarnya ditambah lagi ada Park Chanyeol sang mantan terindah yang datang lagi ke kehidupanya. [kaiHun / ChanHun fanfiction. School Life. Bahasa kebelet gawl]
1. Sehun si bocah rempong

Halo semua ! Gue baru pertama kali nyoba bikin fanfic kaihun padahal gue udah ngebias mereka dari 2012 anjer udah lama banget ye :"))) /ditimpuk readers /. Gue bikin nih fanfic sebenernya cuma pengen nyalurin ide ide laknat bin garing yang ada di otak gue yang berkapasitas minim seminim idungnya jongin /dibakar exo -l /. Yasudahlah sekian cuap cuap gue di sini nanti kita ketemu lagi di author note di bawah byeee /kiss bye/ ~

WARNING ! : Boy x Boy , humor garing kriuk kriuk buset , ati ati yang baca jan sampe kejang gegara gajenya nih cerita , OOC PAKE BANGET ! DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ IT BABE ~

-iridescent- 

"WANJER SEHUN TAI EMANG LU ! PAN KEMAREN GUE UDEH BILANG DATENGNYE PAGI PAGI BIAR GUE BISA NYALIN PR SI PAK JUNMYUN ! EMANG YA LU SAHABAT TAK BERKEPRISAHABATAN BLA BLA BLA..."

Omelan Baekhyun mengawali pagi sehun yang buruk menjadi sangat buruk.

Ya gimana ga buruk coba?!

Pagi pagi si sehun yang ngakunya ganteng cem aliando udah dibangunin sama emaknya pake ember yang isinya air dingin dan langsung ditumplekin ke mukanya, jelas si sehun yang lagi asoy asoynya tidur sambil ngeces ngimpiin miranda kerr ( maklum sehun pan otaknya bejad jadi ngimpiinya yang seksoy seksoy mulu ) kebangun dan panik gegara dikira rumahnya yang tercinta itu diterjang tsunami nan menyeramkan #eaaa

Udah gitu pas pengen berangkat sekolah, si Hayoung adeknya sehun yang masih kelas 3 SMP minta sehun nganterin dia ke sekolahnye gegara katanya belon dikasih duit jajan sama nyokap mereka, padahal sehun tau itu cuma akal akalan si hayoung doang biar dia kagak musti panas panasan nungguin angkot buat ke sekolahnya, tapi emang dasarnya sehun baik hati dan tidak sombong serta sayang adik akhirnya dia mau nganterin si hayoung ke sekolahnya

Tapiiii...

dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak kepada sehun pada hari itu, pas lagi otw nganterin hayoung ke sekolahnya naik motor ninjanya ( yang baru dibeliin sama bokapnya dengan usaha setengah mati sampe dia mewek mewek cem anak gadis abis diperkosa minta pertanggung jawaban ke pacarnya ) tiba tiba ada motor m*o yang dikendarain sama ibu ibu muncul dari gang di sebelah kiri sehun yang ngebuat sehun kaget dan motornya oleng hingga jatuh dengan tidak elitnya yang lebih parahnya lagi si ibu yang keluar gang dengan seenaknya itu malah ngamuk ngamuk ke sehun dan bilang si sehun ga bisa nyetir lah ini lah itu lah si sehun mah ga berani ngelawan gegara dia udah di nasehatin sama emaknya supaya ga ngelawan ibu ibu biar ga durhaka

Abis minta maap ke ibu ibu yang bikin motor dia jatoh si sehun ngebantu adeknya berdiri dan untungnya si hayoung gapapa cuma masih shock aja dia, akhirnya mereka ngelanjutin perjalanan ke sekolahnya hayong. Pas sampe di sekolahnya hayoung si sehun yang udah berbaik hati nganterin si hayoung malah dipalakin sama adeknya dengan anceman

"Kalo abang ga mau kasih ade duit nanti ade bilangin ke emak nih kalo abang suka baca majalah porno yang abang umpetin di bawah ranjang ! "

Si sehun yang panik gegara anceman adek bejatnya itu pun langsung ngasih si hayoung duit goceng biar tuh bocah tutup mulut dan gak ngebocorin rahasia si sehun ke emaknye. Dengan senyum seribu wattnya hayoung pun langsung cuss ke kelasnya tanpa berterima kasih kepada sehun

Sehun mah elus dada aja punya adek yang tampangnya oke tapi kelakuan kek setan kesurupan Abis dari sekolah hayoung si sehun pun lanjut capcus ke sekolahnya yang letaknya nggak jauh jauh banget lah dari sekolah adeknya.

Dannnnn..

Lagi lagi sehun pun ketiban sial, kali ini gegara pas lagi masuk gerbang sekolah pen ke parkiran motor tiba tiba ada makhluk item pesek nan buluk yang menghadang motornya, kalo si sehun refleksnya ga cepet mungkin tuh orang bakal kesundul sama motornya sehun.

Orang yang ngadang motor sehun dengan taruhan nyawa tanpa rasa takut itu namanye kim jongin. Doi biasanya dipanggil kai, katanye biar keren kek boyben koriyah yang ada nama panggilanya gitu.

Dia emang suka banget nyari masalah sama sehun, gaada hari tanpa mereka berantem meski yang diributin tuh hal hal yang ga penting banget

misalnya... 2 hari yang lalu si sehun tuh baru potong rambut ala ala batok yang katanya dalam rangka menyambut ujian nasional yang akan diadakan 1 bulan lagi ngegantiin potongan rambut lamanya yang dibelah dua cem om om, nah si jongin yang baru dateng di kelasnya ( btw dia sekelas sama sehun dari kelas 1 smp sampe kelas 3 sma antara gurunya yang sengaja biar mereka sekelas terus apa mereka yang jodoh?! yahhh.. jawabahnya hanya tuhan yang tahu #eaa) dia langsung ngomentarin rambutnya si sehun dengan gaya songongnye yang bikin sehun pengen nyipok bibir si kai pake gunting sampe gak seksi lagi dah tuh bibir, tapi sekali lagi sehun bersabar gegara sehun pan anak yang baik dan nurut sama perkataan emaknya yang bilang doi musti sabar biar pantatnya lebar/? ( jarang jarang pan ngeliat anak muda yang jenisnya cem sehun sayang orang tua dan tak mudah marah? :33 duhh jadi pengen jadiin sehun anak, siniiii sehun come to mama/ga )

"Buset dah hun itu rambut rata amat ?! Dipotong pake mangkok ye ?! Duh.. kesian amat sih elu hun udeh jomblo, muka cem ga niat idup, rambutnye dipotong pake mangkok lagi, kurang ngenes ape coba idup elu hun ?!"

Itulah kata kata jongin yang paling nacep di hatinya sampe si sehun dendem kesumat sama si temsek satu ini #SabarEaHun

Sehun dengan tampang galaknya menyuruh jongin untuk minggir dari tempat nekatnya, tapi jongin teteplah jongin si bocah ngotot yang kagak akan pernah beranjak dari tempatnya satu senti pun. Akhirnya daripada si sehun telat masuk gegara nanggepin temsek satu ini, dia nekat langsung ngegas motornya yang ngebuat jongin otomatis minggir pake salto ala ala bintang pelem laga yang biasa babehnya tonton di tipi. Sehun pun akhirnya berhasil markirin motornya di parkiran dan mengabaikan si jongin yang teriak teriak cem tarzan di hutan yang nyumpahin sehun dengan segala macem sumpahan yang ada di otak mesumnya.

DAN...

ABIS PERJALANAN PANJANG NAN PENUH RINTANGAN BUAT NYAMPE KE SEKOLAHNYA SEKARANG DIA MALAH DI OMELIN BAEKHYUN DENGAN SEGALA KECEREWETANYA YANG NYEROCOS KAGAK BERENTI BERENTI CEM KERETA API DAN KAGAK ABIS ABIS CEM MAGNUM INPINITI !

Si sehun sebenernya udah lelah batin sama fisik, dia udah pen mewek aja di kelas tapi dia buru buru inget kalo dia mewek nanti bisa bisa si makhluk item pesek itu ngetawain dia cem orang kesambet -_- ' makkk tolongin sehun yawla sehun gakuad sehun pen balik ke kandungan aja mak biar aman tentram dan sejahtera' Batin sehun menangis dalam diam

-iridescent-

KRINGGGGG

bel tanda masuk pun bunyi

'Akhirnya gue terbebas juga dari omelanye si Bebek soak :"))'

Sehun bersyukur kepada bel masuk sekolah yang biasanya doi benci banget, tapi buat kali ini nyelametin sehun dari bacotan baekhyun yang bikin kuping semua orang (bukan cuma sehun doang loh ye) panas serasa pen mbledug.

Gak berapa lama abis bel masuk sekolah bunyi, pak junmyun selaku wali kelas mereka masuk ke kelas buat ngabsen ( btw sekolah sehun pake sistem moving class itu lohh yang setiap ganti pelajaran murid muridnya yang dateng ke kelas gurunya bukan gurunya yang dateng ke kelas muridnya )

"Selamat pagi anak anak yang paling bapak sayangi dan kasihi"

Pak junmyun nyapa anak anak didik kesayangannya yang meskipun badung soak bin gobloknya kebangetan tapi tetep doi sayang #Widihh

"PAGI PAKKKKK!"

Jawab murid murid di kelas itu dengan penuh semangat kek abis minum extra joss.

Nahhh... ini nih yang bikin junmyun seneng jadi wali kelas mereka, soalnya mereka punya semangat naujubileh nan solid kalo ngelakuin apapun ( termasuk kekompakan mereka yang ga bisa di ganggu gugat pas nyontek kalo lagi ulangan dan kalo ada PR )

Pernah pas Junmyun ulang tahun mereka sampe rela ngedekor kelas subuh subuh dan bikin kue ulang tahun buat Junmyun, terus patungan buat beliin junmyun jam tangan yang selama ini doi pengen banget beli tapi gegara istrinya lahiran jadi duit yang selama ini junmyun tabung dipake buat biaya persalinan istrinya.

Mereka juga sampe nyusun rencana buat ngerjain junmyun pake bilang istrinya Junmyum kecelakaan. Jelas junmyun yang lagi asoy asoynya ngopi pagi di warung depan sekolah kaget pake banget sampe nyemburin kopinya terus lari lari ke parkiran dan ternyata di parkiran udah ada istrinya yang bawa kue sama anak anak didiknya yang bawa balon sama kado hasil patungan mereka sekelas. Junmyun tau anak anak dikiknya itu sayang banget sama doi tapi cara nyampein rasa sayang mereka yang rada sableng sampe bikin Junmyun stress sendiri ngadepin mereka.

"Nah berhubung sebentar lagi sekolah kita akan mengadakan class meeting jadi bapak minta kalian semua memilih anggota kelas yang akan mengikuti pertandinganya"

Abis ngomong begitu Junmyun ngorek ngorek tasnya dan ngeluarin selembar kertas.

"Pak kertas apaan tuh?" Ternyata selain koplok anak anak kelas Junmyun juga kepo level dewa.

Junmyun akhirnya ngejelasin isi kertas itu, ternyata dari setiap kelas wajib ngirimin anak anaknya buat class meeting. Ada pertandingan futsal , tarik tambang, basket, buat yel yel kelas dan lomba dance kelas, lomba dance individu

Abis diskusi satu kelas akhirnya dipilih ( atau lebih tepatnya dipaksa ) anak anak yang ikut lomba.

Futsal : Baekhyun , Xiumin , Luhan , Woozi , Mingyu , Yugyeom , Taehyung , Jungkook , Jimin

Basket : Kris , Chanyeol , Tao , Yoongi , Junghan , Seungcheol , Jackson , Wonwoo , Jisoo, Lee Chan

Tarik tambang : Satu kelas

Dance individu : Sehun , Jongin , Hoshi , Mark , Hoseok

Dance kelas : satu kelas

Yel yel kelas : satu kelas

"Pak Saya mau protes ! Masa saya ikut futsal sih ?! Saoloh pak saya nendang bola aja bolanya masih ada di tempat pak asdfghjkl..."

Baekhyun yang tadi udah brenti ngomel ngomelnya sekarang mulai lagi gegara dimasukin namanya ke yang ikut futsal. Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya ngekek dalem ati, yaiyalah gimana doi ga ngekek si Baekhyun kan parah banget di bidang olahraga termasuk futsal. Pas olahraga futsal minggu kemaren aja dia sampe mewek mewek di lapangan gegara palanya ketabok bola yang ditendang sama luhan ( pasti itu keras banget secara si luhan pan kapten futsal di sekolah )

TAPI BENTAR DEH

KAYAKNYA ADA YANG SALAH NIH

Si sehun ngerasa kek ada yang salah sontak doi langsung nyamber kertas yang isinya daftar nama orang yang ikut class meeting dari tangan Pak junmyun yang kebetulan lagi ada di deket tempat duduknya buat nenangin Baekhyun

'Dance individu : Sehun , Jongin , Hoshi , Mark , Hoseok '

Sehun baca kalimat itu berkali kali ngarep kalo doi salah baca. Tapi sampe matanya perih gegara melototin tuh tulisan tetep ga ga berubah

" PAK JUNMYUN KOK SAYA IKUT LOMBA DANCE SIH ?! IHHHH... SAYA MAUNYA IKUT BASKET PAK ! "

Sehun teriak teriak ke pak junmyun, padahal doi ada di deketnya.

"Sehun ka-"

"ALAH SOSOAN LU PEN IKUTAN BASKET KETABOK BOLA DIKIT AJA UDAH MEWEK LU TONG!"

Belom sempet Junmyun ngelanjutin perkataanya si jongin aka kai udah langsung nimbrung sambil ngupil dengan ekspresi yang ga woles

Sehun yang udah gemes banget dalam artian gemes pen mutilasi tuh bocah gosong, tanpa babibu langsung nylepet muka jongin pake karet rambut hayoung yang ga sengaja kebawa doi ( atau emang sengaja dibawa buat mangkal bareng Baekhyun #DitabokSehunBaekhyun )

"EH BOCAH LU ENAK BANGET YE NJEPRET NJEPRET MUKA GANTENG GUE PAKE KARET DIKIRA MUKA GUE TALI KUTANG APE PAKE DIJEPRET JEPRET?!"

Jongin nyolot ke sehun sampe lobang idungnya kembang kempis level maksimal

"APE LU TEM ?! MAU PROTES ?! SINI GUE JEPRET PAKE TALI KUTANG BU HYORIN BIAR MANTEP"

"JIJIK LU DASAR BUJANG LAPUK MESYOOM"

"ANJIR LU TEM MINTA DICELUPIN KE ASPAL PANAS YE"

"CELUPIN KE CINTA KAMU AJA BOLEH GA ?!"

Eh anjir si jongin ribud ribud masih sempet sempetnya gombal

"ARGHHH GUE KZL SAMA LU TEM SUNGGUH"

"GUE JUGA CINTA SAMA LU AY"

"ASDFGHJKL! #$/^&**()))))"

Junmyun yang udah kebal sama bacotan 2 bocah ababil itu langsung ninggalin mereka berdua yang masih saling ngutarain perasaan cinta mereka satu sama lain duhh the power of love nih :33 #salahwoy

KRINGGG

Bel ganti jam pelajaran bunyi, sontak semua warga kelas gak terkecuali sehun sama jongin yang lagi gombal gombalan sambil jepret jepretan kolor lagsung berhenti adu bacot terus buru buru ngambil tas mereka di tempat duduk masing masing. Anak anak kelas Sehun langsung panik gitu pas ngedenger bel bukan tanpa alesan, mereka buru buru banget gara gara abis ini pelajaranya si saitama aka. Pak yipan yang biar gawl sosoan maunya dipanggil kris tapi murid muridnya pada ngebadeg semua gaada yang mau panggil dia kris katanya pada geli ih malahan kalo anak anak di dekolah mereka manggil yipan pake istilah istilah kek guru ganaz, saitama kw 1 , dan panggilan panggilan absurd bin kurang ajar lainya yang tentunya ga akan mereka bilang langsung di depan pak yipan, kalo berani ngomong langsung artinya tuh murid udah bosen idup di sekolah ini, doi termasuk jarjaran guru paling galak cem macan rawrr di sekolah ini sekali murid muridnya ada yang buat kesalahan bakalan doi sensiin sampe lulus dan bikin hari hari mereka di sekolah ga tenang.

"Anak anak baiklah kal-"

BRAKK

"WOYY CEPETAN CEPETAN ANJER ITU YANG DI DEPAN JALANYA LAMA BANGET SIH KEK PUTRI SOLO AJE"

"IYE NIH MINTA GUE PAKEIN ROKET BIAR MAMPUS"

"ANYINQ JAHAT AMAT LU PADA SAMA GUE SABAR AH ELAH PINTUNYA LAGI KECIL AMAT DIKIRA MURIDNYA KECIL KECIL APE ?! MANA BADAN SEGEDE GEDE GABAN GINI LAGI"

"GUE POKOKNYA HARUS PALING PERTAMA DATENG DI KELAS SI MACAN GUE GA MAU KEK KEMAREN LAGI DITUNJUK BUAT NGERJAIN SOAL MULU GEGARA DUDUK DEPAN ADEP ADEPAN SAMA DOI"

"BLA BLA BLA..."

Belom selasai pak junmyun ngucapin amanat anamat perpisahan ke murid muridnya udah pada ngerobot ke pintu kelas tanpa ngucapin salam perpisahan atau apapun

'Bujet dah ni murid murid pada lebay amad sih segitu takutnya sama si botak'

Junmyun bertanya tanya dalem hati emang segalak ape sih si yipan sampe murid muridnya yang pada cuek langsung ketakutan gitu pas ke pelajarannya :"))

-iridescent-

Sehun yang ternyata keluar paling pertama langsung cus ke ruanganya pak yipan yang ada di lantai 4, doi baru nyampe lantai 2 aja udah ngos ngosan (btw kelas sehun ada di lantai dasar)

'Emang kempret nih sekolah udah tau gedungnya lantai 5 ga dikasih lift buat anak anak naik turun dari satu lantai ke lantai lain masih aja pake tangga yang jelas jelas bikin ga konsen pas belajar gegara kecapen naek tangga'

Batin sehun udah membara kek api asmara/ga

Tap tap tap

Sehun ngelangkah tangga dua dua katanya biar cepet sampe

Tep

Pas tinggal 3 tangga lagi buat nyampe ke lantai 4 ada seseorang yang turun ke bawah pake baju bebas dan ga sengaja tatap tatapan sama sehun

DEGG

Mata sehun langsung melebar ngeliat orang yang baru turun itu

'Eh anjir itu kan-'

"Sehunnie ?"

Orang itu senyum pake pake senyuman 1000 wattnya

"Apa kabar?"

'Kak chanyeol-'

'MANTAN GUEEEEE'

Batin sehun berteriak nista gara gara ketemu mantan terindahnya

TBC

Anjer mak gue nulis apaan ini yawla :")))) gila sehun OOC banget maapkan diriku bang membuatmu jadi OOC gini. Bahasanya absurd banget gewla pen nangis gue ngebacanya dan skali lagi maapkan diriku gegara selera humor gue yang receh banget tapi sosoan pen bikin ff comedy, gue suka banget sama couple KaiHun edan lucu banget nih couple sampe pen gue karungin terus gue sekap buat koleksi pribadi. Biar dikata dua duanya top dan gaada yang bottom tapi tetep aja lutju :33 gue bikin fic absurd ini cuma pen ngeramein ff KaiHun yang udah mulai sepi #BaperDih. So please review karena gue butuh kritik dan saran buat ngelanjutin ff receh ini pay pay ~ see you again bebz in next chapter. Gue juga publish ini di wattpad


	2. Sang Mantan Terindah

KaiHun fanfiction BY RedWho

WARNING ! : Boy x Boy , humor garing kriuk kriuk buset , ati ati yang baca jan sampe kejang gegara gajenya nih cerita , OOC PAKE BANGET !

DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ IT BABE ~

-Iridescent-

Sejak ketemu kak Chanyeol di tangga, sehun jadi ngelamun mulu hari ini gegara galau inget kenangan kenangan yang udah mereka lewatin dulu. Untung aja tadi pas ketemu mantan anak anak kelas sehun pada rusuh macem badak ngamuk jadi Sehun bisa nyelundupin diri ke gerombolan anak kelasnya ninggalin kak chanyeol yang lagi bingung nyariin sehun yang tiba tiba ngilang kek babi ngepet.

BRAKKK!

"EH BURUNG MANTAN BANGSAT!"

Anjir si sehun latahnya ambigu banget nie. Burung yang mana hun ? Yang nemplok apa yang terbang ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sehun yang masih kaget naujubileh tambah kaget lagi pas _ngeliat_ siapa yang ngegebrak meja doi.

Ayo tebak Siapakah dia ?

Yang jawab bener ntar dapet semut bertato limited edition/?

Dia adalah...

 **Jeng**

 **Jeng**

 **Jeng**

 **Jeng**

YA BENAR ! ORANG TERSEBUT ADALAH PAK YIPAN ALIAS MACAN BOTAK #DISUNDULBOTAKNYAYIPAN

"OH SEHUN ! BERANI BERANINYA KAMU NGELAMUN DI PELAJARAN SAYA ! MANA LAGI KAMU PAKE LATAH BURUNG BURUNGAN MANTAN LAGI ! KAMU LAGI NGEBAYANGIN BURUNG MANTAN KAMU YA ?! "

Pak yipan ngebentak bentak sehun sampe giginya kek pengen lepas/?

"E-enggak kok pak saya enggak lagi ngebayangin burung mantan saya pak"

' _Enggak salah lagi pak..'_

Si sehun nambahin dalem hati ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Pak yipan yang emang dari sononye doyan ngamuk ngamuk akhirnya nyuruh sehun buat keluar dari kelasnya

' _Anjirlah si botak mana gue lagi galau suruh keluar kelas lagi -_-'_

Sehun ngedumel dalem hati. Akhirnya abis muter muter satu sekolah doi mutusin buat nongkrong di ruang buat nyimpen alat alat olahraga.

Sehun yang bingung mau ngapain akhirnya diem aja sambil ngelamunin masa lalu doi sama sang mantan.

-Iridescent-

 _Italic = flashback_

 _Siang itu sehun yang baru masuk SMP abis di MOS sama kaka kakak osis yang galak macem kucing garong, doi jalan sama Baekhyun ke kantin buat beli tempe goreng sama indomie goreng #LaperCoy/?_

 _Pas sehun lagi asoy makan indomie sampe belepotan tiba tiba di kantin lewat gerombolan kakak kakak osis yang kece._

 _WUSHHH..._

 _Sehun ngerasa keterpa angin kenceng kek dipelem pelem gitu_

 _Ga taunya pas liat ke samping ternyata si Baekhyun lagi nyalain kipas yang bisa dibawa bawa (lupa gue namanya apa :3) /dihajar/?_

 _Pas sehun lagi ngeliatin muka kakak kakak osis yang lewat di kantin tiba tiba ada satu orang dari gerombolan itu nyamperin sehun yang pipinya masih belepotan bumbu indomie_

 _"Lu mau ga jadi pacar gue ?"_

 _Si kakak osis itu langsung to the point nanya ke sehun tanpa basa basi dulu_

 _Sontak sehun yang masih belom konek sama apa yang kakak osis itu bilang masih melongo aje kek abis ngeliat alien_

 _"CIEEEEEE..."_

 _"TERIMA ! TERIMA ! TERIMA !"_

 _"IHIWWWW... NTAR KALO JADIAN PJ NYA MINTA DUNZ"_

 _Sehun akhirnya tersadar dari bengongnya gegara satu kantin nyorakin doi_

 _"Ehh...?!"_

 _Ah elah hun ditembak masa jawbnya cuma eh doang -_-_

 _Si kakak osis yang nyadar kalo si sehun masih bingung akhirnya berlutut di depan doi sambil megang tangan sehun yang masih megangin garpu terus nyium tangan sehun sambil ngulangin minta sehun buat jadi pacarnya_

 _Sehun yang baru pertama kali ditembak dan langsung ditembak di tempat umum gitu bingung pengen jawab apa, ntar kalo nolak bisa bisa doi disensiin sama kakak kakak osis tapi kalo nerima sehun aja ga kenal orang yang nembak dia_

 _Setelah beberapa menit hening akhirnya sehun buka suara_

 _"Emmm... yaudah kita coba jalanin dulu aja kak"_

 _Ternyata si sehun akhirnya nerima si kakak osis tersebut_

 _Makhluk yang berlutut di depan sehun langsung lompat dari posisinya terus teriak teriak sambil nari nari nggak jelas sama temenya_

 _Kata cie cie pun berkumandang di kantin, sampe ibu kantin juga ikut nge- cie ciein sehun sama si kakak osis_

 _'Anjir kok doi jadi edan begitu sih ?! gue keknya salah nih nerima si kakak osis'_

 _Sehun yang ngerasa malu pun cuma nunduk, pas nengok ke samping doi hampir kena serangan jantung gegara ngeliat Baekhun mangap sambil melotot melotot_

 _"Weh baek lu gapap -"_

 _Belom sempet sehun nyelesain pertanyaanya, si baekhyun langsung nyela pake teriakan ala rocker_

 _"ANJIR SEHUNNNN ! LU DITEMBAK ?! YAWLA UDAH GA JOMLO LAGI LU !? CUMA GUE NIH YANG JOMBLO ?! KOK BISA ?!"_

 _Sehun budeg mendadak gegara teriakan baekhyun yang ga woles_

 _"Biasa aja keles baek -_,-"_

 _Sehun lelah punya temen kek baekhyun yang doyan bener teriak teriak._

 _-Iridescent-_

 _Ga kerasa beberapa minggu berlalu sejak kejadian sehun ditembak di kantin sama si kakak osis yang ternyata namanya Park Chanyeol yang biasanya dipanggil chanyeol. Sehun ngerasa udah mulai jatuh cinta sama doi_

 _Ternyata kak Chanyeol itu orangnya lucu terus baik banget lagi, sehun suka dijajanin siomay di depan sekolah kalo pulang sekolah_

 _Terus yang bikin kak Chanyeol dapet nilai plus di depan sehun yaitu gegara doi jago nyanyi dan main alat musik terutama gitar_

 _Sehun dari kecil suka banget ngeliat orang nyanyi sambil main gitar, so begitu tau pacarnya jago main gitar terus bisa nyanyi tiap hari pas istirahat si sehun selalu minta kak chanyeol buat nyanyi sambil makan bareng bekal yang dibawain emaknya sehun._

 _Contohnya hari ini,_

 _Sehun duduk di bawah pohon taman belakang sekolah nungguin pacarnya sambil makan roti bakar satu tepak penuh yang dibawain emaknya, sehun sengaja minta emaknya buat bikinin bekel 2 kali lipet biar bisa dimakan bareng kak chanyeol_

 _Pas lagi asik asik makan tiba tiba ada yang nutupin matanya dari belakang, sontak doi langsung megang dan ngeraba raba (hmm ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) tangan yang nutupin matanya_

 _"Ayo tebak siapa ini?"_

 _Suara berat yang sehun kenal kedengeran deket banget sama kupingnya sampe sampe nafas hangat dari orang itu ngenain kuping doi. Sehun langsung senyum dan ngejawab dengan yakin_

 _"KAK CHANYEOL KAN ?"_

 _Orang di belakang sehun cuma ketawa kecil tapi bagi sehun suara itu kedengeran merdu banget kek suara nyanyian malaikat_

 _"Sehunnie pinter!"_

 _"Yaelah kak siapa lagi coba yang punya suara berat kek kakak -_-"_

 _Chanyeol yang ngeliat sehun cemberut begitu langsung gemes sendiri akhirnya doi nyubit pelan idunya sehun_

 _"Ih apasih kak chanyeol sakit tau"_

 _Sehun pura pura kesakitan biar bisa manja manjaan. Chanyeol cuma ngakak aja ngeliatin sehun yang kek anak kucing ngegemesin banget deh pokoknya_

 _"Aduh sakit ya ? Mau kakak buat ga sakit ?"_

 _Belom semepet sehun ngejawab si chanyeol langsung nyosor nyium idung sehun yang tadi doi cubit_

 _"Kakak cinta banget sama sehunnie"_

 _Chanyeol abis nyium idung sehun langsung ngomong begitu, sontak sehun malu malu kucing dan langsung meluk kak chanyeol yang badanya lebih besar dari doi_

 _"Sehunnie juga cinta sama kak chanyeol"_

 _Walaupun sehun baru pertama kali pacaran tapi doi ngerasa beruntung banget bisa dapetin kak chanyeol buat jadi pacarnya_

 _Abis beberapa menit pelukan Chanyeol ngambil gitar yang ada disitu ga tau sejak kapan_

 _Doi langsung mainin gitarnya dan mulai nyanyi lagu buat sehun sambil natap sehun dalem_

 _" Wise men say only fools rush in_

 _but I can't help falling in love with you"_

 _Chanyeol senyum penuh sayang pas sehun mulai nikmatin nyanyianya dan mulai nutup matanya biat penghayatan keknya/?_

 _"Shall I stay_

 _would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes_

 _some things are meant to be_

 _take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _for I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes_

 _some things are meant to be_

 _take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _for I can't help falling in love with you_

 _for I can't help falling in love with you"_

 _Abis selesai nyanyi chanyeol langsung noel noel sehun yang masih mejemin mata, keknya terlalu menikmati tuh bocah -_-_

 _"Ih kak aku tuh lagi enak enak meresapi lagunya malah udahan sih"_

 _Sehun kesel gegara pengahayatan lagunya diganggu_

 _"Itu lagunya udah emang selesai sayangku yang pinter"_

 _Chanyeol mah sabar aja ngadepin sehun yang rada rada koplak_

 _"Eh kak btw itu lagu kan udah lama banget lagu jadul tuh"_

 _"Ih biarpun lagu jadul tapi kamu tetep aja kan nikmatin lagian biarpun lagunya jadul tapi cinta kakak ke kamu ga akan pernah jadul dan malah bakal jadi legenda"_

 _"Dih gombal"_

 _Sehun mencibir kata kata kak chanyeol tadi tapi dalem hati seneng banget_

-Iridescent-

 **TENGGGG**

"EH BUJUG KAGET GUE"

Sehun yang lagi ngelamunin masa pacaran doi sama kak chanyeol terlonjak kaget sampe latah gegara ngedenger bel istirahat yang nggak woles.

Sambil mengumpat dalem hati doi berdiri terus menuju ke kantin buat makan, abis ngegalau coy jadi laper bawaanya.

"EH HUN ! TUNGGUIN GUE!"

Si Baekhyun dari belakang ngejer ngejer sehun sambil bawa bawa 2 tas, salah satunya tasnya sehun

"Eh ya ampun makasih baek ! Gue sampe lupa ngambil tas"

Si sehun langsung buru buru ngambil tasnya yang dipegang baekhyun, kasian soalnya badanya kecil kalo bawa tas dua ntar bisa bisa tumbang dah tuh bocah

Akhirnya si sehun sama baekhyun nyampe di kantin yang lumayan penuh, duh kok jadi flashback pas ditembak kak chanyeol pas SMP Sih -_-

Sehun langsung ngambil tempat di pojok kiri belakang tempat terpencil/? Doi udah nitip ke baekhyun buat sekalian mesenin makananya

Pas ngeliat ngeliat ke luar kantin sehun kaget pake banget gegara ngeliat kak chanyeol jalan ke arah kantin sontak doi langsung nutup nutupin mukanya pake daftar menu yang ada di meja

Lagi pas watir watir kak chanyeol ngeliat doi tiba tiba ada yang nepok daftar menu yang lagi dipake sehun buat nutupin mukanya

"WEY HUN ! NGAPAIN LU MUKA DITUTUP TUTUPIN PAKE DAFTAR MENU BEGITU ?! GUE TAU MUKA LU BULUK TAPI GA USAH MALU COY TERIMA APA ADANYA AJE!"

Ternyata yang nepok itu si temsek alias kim jongin, mana suaranya gede banget macem tarzan di hutan lagi

"Ssstttttt... diem lu tem plissss kali ini aja gue mohon sama elu sungguh"

Sehun lagi berusaha buat berkompromi sama si jongtem

"HAHAHHAHAHAHA SEORANG OH SEHUN SUDI MOHON MOHON KE KIM JONGIN BARU TAU GUE"

Si jongin bukanya ngecilin suaranya malah ngegedein sampe anak anak di kantin pada nengok ke mereka termasuk kak chanyeol yang sekarang lagi menuju ke arah sehun dan jongin

"Eh tem plissss bantuin gu-"

Belom sempet sehun minta bantuan ke jongin tiba tiba kak chanyeol udah ada di depan mereka berdua

"Eh sehunnie tadi kok tiba tiba ngilang sih bikin kakak khawatir aja"

Si sehun cuma nyengir nyengir kepaksa aja

"Ehehehehe maaf tadi aku lagi keburu buru jadi ga sempet ngobrol sama kakak"

Batin sehun udah menangis dengan keras :"(((

Jongin yang bingung sama dua orang ini cuma diem aja pengen nyela tapi nggak enak

"Sehunnie hari ini ada waktu luang nggak? Kalo ada bisa dong ngobrol berdua sambil jalan jalan pulang sekolah"

Chanyeol nanya tanpa rasa bersalah yang ngebuat sehun kegeeran

"Em kayaknya ga-"

"Emang lu siapanya sehun main ngajak ngajak doi pergi"

Si jongin nyela omonganya sehun, yawla sungguh kasihan kamu nak setiap ngomong dipotong mulu :"((

Chanyeol langsung natap jongin tajem dan so pasti dibales jongin dengan tatapanya yang lebih tajem dari pada idungnya/?

"Gue mantanya sehun plis, dan lu siapa ya kok kepo banget nanya nyanya begitu"

Waduh perang nih perang

"Gue pacarnya sehun mau apa lu?!"

Jongin ngomong dengan ekspresi yang ngeyakinin banget

Sehun dan sesisi kantin langsung melongo

TBC

 **HELAWWW EPRIBODEH ! KETEMU LAGI DENGAN DIRIKU SANG AUTHOR GAJE DENGAN CERITA YANG GAJE JUGA :33333 OKE GUE MAU JELASIN BEBERAPA HAL :**

 **-KOK CHANYEOL BISA ADA DI SEKOLAH ITU PADAHAL DOI UDAH LULUS?**

 **SI CHANYEOL ITU ANAKNYA YANG PUNYA SEKOLAH ITU JADI DOI BEBAS KELUAR MASUK SEKOLAH ITU**

 **-KENAPA CHANYEOL PAS KELAS 11 12 ENGGAK KETEMU SEHUN ?**

 **CHANYEOL PUNYA PROBLEM SAMA BAPAKNYA YANG BERSANGKUTAN SAMA PERCINTAAN DOI DENGAN SEHUN NANTI CHAPTER DEPAN BAKAL DIJELASIN. JADI SI CHANYEOL ENGGAK BOLEH SATU SEKOLAH SAMA SEHUN DAN KALI INI DOI MAKSA KE SEKOLAH TANPA SEPENGETAHUAN BAPAKNYA CUMA BUAT NYARI SEHUN DUH ROMANTIS ANJIR #JOMBSIRI**

 **-APA YANG BIKIN CHANYEOL SAMA SEHUN PUTUS ?**

 **TUNGGULAH DI CHAPTER DEPAN BABE :3**

 **ADA LAGI YANG MAU DITANYAIN ? KALO ADA SIALAKN TANYAIN DI KOLOM COMMENT OKE ?! SEKIAN DARI GUE DAN TERIMA KASIH. OH IYE MAKASIH YANG UDAH BACA, VOTE, DLL GUE SENENG BANGET ADA YANG BACA CERITA GUE YANG ABSURD INI. CALANGEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK ~~~**


End file.
